


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by Cookiiesandmilk



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiiesandmilk/pseuds/Cookiiesandmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I LOVE Jelsa! It's so perfect. So here, enjoy this short Jelsa fic c:</p><p>"In this moment, they were perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

Elsa stood there, in her ice tower of blue, her mind racing. She was free.. Finally she didn't have to hide her beautiful powers! Finally she could let go and be who she really is. She'd miss Adrendelle. She'd miss her sister, even if they hardly had the relationship they did when they were little. But she couldn't go back, not now everybody knew what she was and why the gates had been closed for so long. People feared her, why be a queen to those who feared her? 

Elsa stood there, in the middle of the beautiful icy castle she made. Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of thoughts of home and how much she'd miss it.

"Elsa.." His voice shot through her like an arrow. She knew imediately who this was and her face lit up.

"Jack! You're here.. I've missed you.." She didn't move when she saw him, she forgot that he was a Guardian and couldn't be harmed. 

"Elsa.. Oh my Elsa.." He walked over to her and hugged her. Despite her forgetfullness she hugged him back and nestled into his chest. She felt safe.

"What have you done?" He asked, still embracing her.

"They found out Jack. I had to leave.. They're scared I'll hurt them.. and I am too.."

"I know you, you wouldn't do that on purpose."

"I didn't, Jack. Everything got to me.. Anna.."

"Don't worry about your sister" He let go of her, holding her shoulders and staring into her big, beautiful eyes. "It's you I'm worried about.."

"Don't. You should go Jack, you're not safe here!" She took four steps back, her eyes watering.

"I can't leave you. You can't hurt me. The only way you'd hurt me is if you stop believing." With that he walked closer to Elsa and held her hands. They felt so soft and cold in his. He smiled at their hands; interlocked. She did too.

"I will always believe in you, Jack Frost" She said in barely a whisper.

"And I've always believed in you. I always knew you'd be brave. You were such a courageous little girl."

She smiled at him, a tear rolled down her cheek. He lifted his hand to wipe it, but at the touch the tear turned to ice. It dropped off her face and hit the floor. It made no sound.

"I've always wondered if I was the only one like this." She said as she waved her hand and conjured snow in the air. Jack Frost mimicked her movement, he produced a beautiful snowflake.

"You were never alone.."

She didn't think. In one single moment her lips were on his. The coldness between them felt beautiful and sweet. Their lips, soft on each others. Jacks cold face merged with Elsa's strangely warm one. It was magical.

As their kiss proceeded, around them, snow began to fall and ice shot out everywhere in a circle aroud them. In this moment, they were perfect.

They finally detatched from eachother, breathing heavily, but smiling brightly.

"It's a good thing you like the cold.." Jack mused.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." They stared at each other, for what Elsa thought was an eternity.


End file.
